Drive
by tokyokid10
Summary: Inuyasha goes undercover to stop a gang leader who has taken control of the racing zones. Everything seems to go well till he meets the leaders sister. Inuyasha is tossed into a game of secrecy and danger as he finds himself falling for the girl.
1. Chapter 1

1 "You were my best street-driver I trusted you and now you betray me", a sandy haired man snapped at the young agent. "I know", she whispered reaching into her jacket. "So are you going by the cuffs way" he glared at her. She shook her head as she took his hand and placed something in them. He stared at her in amazement as he tightened his grip on the keys. "You better hurry the Agency suspected I might turn my back on them" she said as he nodded in understanding. The officer breathed as he drove away in her black Pontiac.

Her head snapped back to the car when she heard a horrible screeching noise. She stared in horror as she watched her car flip before exploding. "No" she cried as the federals surrounded the incinerated car. "Agent Higurashi you are under arrest for shielding and letting the suspect go" a fellow agent told the woman. She took one last glance at the car before being put in the back of the black car. "Never again will I be responsible for someone's death because of my job" she vowed as she glared at her discarded FBI I.D.

_(5 years later)_

A group of New York police officers sat around a table discussing the latest theft. "We believe Miroku Takahashi is the one responsible for the break ins" the captain said showing a clip of a young man. He was tall with black hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail and violet eyes. "How do you plan to catch him" asked a rookie. "Simple by sending someone in there disguised as a racer" he smiled looking around the table.

"I'll do it" a voice spoke up from the doorway. "Ah officer Taisho I'm glad you could join us" the captain said as the twenty six year old sat down. He had waist length silver hair and gold eyes. "So what do I have to do" Inuyasha asked his captain. "You will go under cover as a street driver and earn the trust of Miroku Takahashi" the captain explained. "Once you're in I want you to investigate and report what you find to me" Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

The group was startled by a loud knock on the door. A tall man with a long black braid down his back walked into the room. "Are you ready to see your ride" he asked. Inuyasha followed the mechanic down to the garage only to stop in his tracks. Sitting in front of him was a blue Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder with three white lines on each side. 'It has everything from a well built motor to the leather exterior" Bankotsu explained going over everything. "Cool" Inuyasha breathed ignoring Bankotsu as he examined the motor and machinery. "Are you listening" Bankotsu asked not receiving an answer from the officer.

It was around midnight when he finally arrived at the deserted warehouse by the ocean. All the drivers from the coast and beyond gathered almost every night to compete for money or titles. "Come on you outsiders it's your turn to race" a voice shouted from the center of a bunch of cars. "Well I guess I better get famous" Inuyasha breathed joining the rest of the outsiders. Race after race Inuyasha won not only gaining the crowds attention but a certain gang leader. "Bring him to me" Miroku told two of his men. Inuyasha turned toward the two approaching men. "Come with us" one of them said as they turned to leave.

They lead him to an abandoned warehouse not far from the racing. "So you're the one stirring up ruckus in my racing circle" a voice spoke as a man stepped forward. Inuyasha turned around to come face to face with none other then Miroku. He was dressed in black pants and a purple shirt over a white undershirt. "What is your name" miroku asked as he circled the cop. "Inuyasha" he answered.

"Great" Miroku smiled signaling menomaru to his side. "Tell everyone to split it won't be long before the popos come" miroku said as inuyasha mentally flinched. Menomaru ran out the door without hesitation. "Come" Inuyasha followed as Miroku made his way to a black BMW with tinted windows. "Now I want you to answer my question" Miroku smirked at the hanyou. "How would you like to join my gang" he leaned on his car door. "Sure I love a thrill" Inuyasha answered as Miroku became serious. "Now do you swear to keep loyal to the gang and keep everything you see and hear" Miroku's gaze hardened. "I swear" Inuyasha looked right into Miroku's eyes.

Inuyasha gazed in awe at the sight before him. In front of him was a manor with acres after acre, iron gates, fountains, garages, gardens, and a big pool. "How do you like my house" Miroku smirked at Inuyasha's look. "House is an understatement" inuyasha said making Miroku laugh. "Don't worry you'll get use to it" he said entering his code at the gate. Inside was just as magnificent as the outside. There were over 675 hundred different rooms and five levels. Miroku lead Inuyasha to the last level of the mansion. "This level is only to my best men" Miroku explained. "Why are you giving me a room here" Inuyasha asked stunned by Miroku's actions.

"Because I think you will be a good asset to me" Miroku grinned turning a corner. Inuyasha spied three rooms with different colored doors. The middle was purple, while the right was blue and the left red. "Here we go" Miroku said stopping in front of the red door. "This is your room" he smirked opening the door. The room had a huge bed, computer, flat TV, bathroom, closet, kitchen, living room, and game room.

"Whoa" Inuyasha breathed stepping into the red room. "Good I'm glad you like it" Miroku laughed leaning against the doorway. "Well I guess it's time to meet the guys" Inuyasha nodded as he shut his door. Miroku started walking but stopped and turned to face his new member. "Before I forget my room is the purple and my second is the blue so if you need something just ask" he said to the hanyou. "Who is your second" Inuyasha asked the smiling man. "Oh you'll meet after the other half of my gang gets back from Paris" he commented.

Five months flew as Inuyasha caught onto the swing of things. Inuyasha was surprised to find the living room down stairs filled with every member in the gang. "What's going on" Inuyasha asked Menomaru. "You didn't hear our second and the rest of the gang are back from Paris" Menomaru smirked as Inuyasha nodded. Miroku came into the room dressed in black dress pants and an Armani shirt. "Menomaru, Renkotsu, Janinji, Yatsu, Nito, Hito, Matsu and Inuyasha come with me" Miroku said walking toward the garage. "Ok Matsu, Yatsu, Hito, Nito, and Janinji you take the limos" they nodded heading toward the other garage. "Where are we going" Inuyasha asked as they passed the garage and headed toward the elevator. "You'll see" Renkotsu smiled as the elevator doors closed.

Inuyasha stared in shock at the cars before him. Sitting in front of him where three shining cars. One was a velocity yellow vet with a gold snake on the side.

Another was a green Porsche Carrera GT with turquoise kanji on the side.

The last was a purple Elise lotus with violet flames on the side.

Before he could get into the Pontiac Miroku pulled him by the arm. "You're going to drive my second's car" Miroku smiled pushing a button. Blaring music was heard as a secret door opened. Inuyasha's mouth dropped as he eyed the car. It was a black convertible viper with silver claw marks on the side.

"I must warn you if you trash this car your dead" Miroku smiled handing inuyasha the keys. Inuyasha smirked as he revved up the car driving out of the garage. They headed to the airport at top speed to pick up the rest of the gang. The nine drivers stepped out of their vehicles only to be greeted with the rest of the gang. "About time you got here" a humorous voice said as a female stepped forward. "Sango my love" Miroku gushed grabbing her into a hug. "Ok I get it" Sango said pushing him off her. "Is she the second" Inuyasha asked Menomaru. "No Miroku's sister Kagome is" he whispered to the stunned hanyou. He was not briefed or told Miroku had a sister.

"Did you miss me" Inuyasha turned toward the voice only to widen his eyes. She was tall with a perfect body that fit her jeans and tank top. Her waist hair was ebony with blue streaks that matched her blue eyes. She had a look that said touch me and die a horrible death. "I did" Menomaru said honestly. "Let me guess he got you guys into trouble again" she with a smile. "You know it" he laughed with the girl. "Hey" Miroku yelled glaring at his sister. "Don't hey me bro just because it's true" she smirked placing her hands on her hips before glancing at the inuyasha. "Who's the new guy" she finally asked. "Oh that's Inuyasha" Miroku smiled throwing an arm around him. "Street driver" was her simple question. "Yep" Inuyasha replied as she eyed him up and down. "You'll do I guess now where is my baby" she smiled with glee. "Inuyasha has it" Miroku stated to his sister. "Ok let's go" she said grabbing the hanyou.

"This is more like it" Kagome said gripping the stirring wheel. "Your car is awesome" Inuyasha said as a smile came to her face. "You haven't seen all that my baby can do" was her simple reply. Inuyasha watched as she pushed a red button on her stereo. All at once music blasted, movie screens flipped on the door, and colored lights lit up. "you better hold on," she smirked zooming out of the parking lot. Inuyasha was amazed at how well she could dodge car while going so fast. There's something weird about him kagome thought eyeing the hanyou carefully. Feeling the girls stare inuyasha turned to meet blue eyes staring at him quizzically. "What," he asked the woman. "Nothing important," she sighed promising herself to keep a close eye on the new guy.

It was around mid night before Inuyasha made his way to his room. I wonder why Kagome was never mention Inuyasha thought as a bolt of lightning crashed outside. He stared out of the window before hearing whimpering coming from the door next to the window. He slowly slid the door open to see Kagome tossing in her bed. "How could you betray me," she yelled thrashing like she was being attacked. "Kagome," Inuyasha shook the girl trying to wake her up. "Inuyasha," she said before she broke out in sobs. "Shh it's ok Kagome, I'm here," he whispered holding the trembling girl to his chest. What is this feeling Inuyasha asked himself as he watched the girl fall asleep while still clinging to his shirt? Could it be love he thought before he too had fallen asleep?

Inuyasha opened his eyes to spy bright red walls. How did I get back here he wondered walking out of his room. "Well look who finally woke up," Inuyasha turned to see Miroku sitting on the couch. "Not a morning person is he," Sango asked sitting across from him. Inuyasha glared at the two before looking for one person in particular. "If your looking for my sister, don't she isn't here,"Miroku told the hanyou. "Where is she," Inuyasha asked. "She's doing an errand for me and won't be back till late tonight,"Miroku answered the unhappy hanyou. "Let's just hope she makes it home in one piece with no bullet holes,"Sango regretted saying when she saw the look on Inuyasha's face. "What," he yelled grabbing miroku by the collar. "Tell where the ell she is now," he seethed obvious to how he was reacting.

"Why did I volunteer for this again," kagome sighed taking a glance from the table only to retreat when a gun shot was fired. "Come on babe we could always go out instead," a deep voice chuckled. "Shut up moto," she hissed to the twenty nine year old. "Fine have it your way," he said slowly advancing on the woman. Suddenly a loud gunshot was heard along with a grunt of pain. "Well I must say I did a good job," a humorous voice laughed. "I don't think I've ever been so glad to see you bank," kagome smiled hugging the man in front of her. "Yeah I thought I needed a break away from my job," he sighed as she looked at him. "So what is happening there that has you so stressed," Kagome asked her cousin as they drove down the road.

"The boss assigned one of our agents to disguise him self as a racer to get dirt on some crime lord," he chuckled as they stopped at a red light. Kagome suddenly gasped before gripping the steering wheel with anger. "The agents name wouldn't happen to be inuyasha would it," she asked as Bankotsus eyes widened. "How did you know his name," bank asked his fuming cousin. "Because he is investigating us," she glared remembering how he had always acted like a cop.

"Hello," Miroku mumbled as he picked up the phone. "Bro we have serious problems," Kagome said with urgency. "What is it," he asked walking into his private study. "We have a rat in our pack," she hissed as his eyes widened. "Who," was his simple question? "Inuyasha," he turned too see his sister leaning against the door frame fuming. "What I thought I could trust him," miroku sighed pulling out a gun. "No brother I have a better idea," Kagome pulled the gun from his hand before telling him the plan.

Inuyasha walked into his work without even a glance at his co-workers. "Inuyasha thank goodness you're here the boss is going crazy," the secretary Yuki said to the hanyou. Inuyasha walked into his boss office to see him pacing across the floor. "We just received a tip about a drug exchange going down tonight," captain Saki puffed eyeing his top officer closely. "Where," Inuyasha finally asked. "The warehouse so have the team ready," Saki replied shoving the hanyou out the door. Inuyasha slowly made his way to the training room to assemble his swat team.

Hours later the swat team was waiting patiently outside the warehouse for the drug dealers. Inuyasha suddenly turned his head to see a speedboat pull along side the dock. Two figures slowly stepped out of the boat each carrying a briefcase. The first figure was a tall man in a black suit with a bright red tie around his neck. His light brown hair was slicked back to rest on his neck. The other was a female dressed in red dress shirt that was slightly covered by her long black coat. Her long blonde hair was combed straight to perfection. Both of the suspects wore dark sunglasses to conceal their faces.

The warehouse doors opened to reveal five men dressed liked the man holding the briefcase. "Do you have the cash," one of the men asked the couple. The couple slowly opened the cases to reveal stacks of money. "Excellent, hero," the leader smiled before nodding to his men. "Now the stuff," hero said eyeing the leader closely. "Of course hero, Yumi, he smiled as the woman reached into her coat to pull out a cigarette. Hero and Yumi smiled as one of the men arrived carrying two bags of white powder. "Nice," Yumi smiled kissing the leader on the mouth after examining the contents closely. "Freeze," a voice yelled as men in swat clothes ran in with drawn guns.

Inuyasha grabbed the female as his men surrounded the rest. "You have the right to remain silent," he said as the female started to smirk. "You're hot what do say about us getting together sometime," she purred as Inuyasha looked at her with disgust. "No thanks I already have someone," he replied as her expression darkened. "To bad cutie we could have had something," she said as he escorted her to his black car.

"I already told you I'm not telling you anything," Yumi snapped at the hanyou across from her. "It doesn't really matter you'll be behind bars for possession of cocaine," Inuyasha scuffed annoyed with the temperamental wench. "What's wrong mutt irritated you have to stay here and can't see your girl," she smirked as he clenched his fists. She's not far off I do want to finish here where I can check on Kagome inuyasha thought with a sigh. An hour later Yumi was ushered back to here cell while Inuyasha hurried back to the mansion.

"Tell me why we did this again," the man asked sitting on one of the bunks in the cell. "We needed to see how far up he is before we did anything," the girl huffed looking out the window. "So when is miroku coming to get us, kagome," hiten asked as she twirled her blonde hair. "Around midnight," she replied before a shadow fell on the walls. "Back again detective," Hiten asked as Inuyasha came into view. "Hush, hero he came because he couldn't get enough of me," kagome smiled wickedly as Inuyasha sneered at her. "Get over yourself girl I only came to check up on you before I go home to my girl," Inuyasha smirked as a scowl came to the blondes face. "Really what does she look like," Hiten smiled licking his bottom lip. "Like I would tell scum like you," Inuyasha snarled before walking away.

Inuyasha walked in the door of the mansion only for everyone to fall silent. "Hey guys," inuyasha said as everyone stared at him before looking away. "Don't worry about them there just up tight because one of our guys was shot," Menomaru said as miroku rushed down the stairs. "Menomaru come on we have to go," Miroku breathed dressed all in black. "Right see ya inuyasha," Menomaru said heading to the car with miroku. Inuyasha watched the pair drive away without a word to the other men. With a shrug he went upstairs to find Kagome. "Where is my girl," Inuyasha sighed in frustration before realizing what he had said. "Do I really see kagome as mine," Inuyasha thought as headlight came through his window. He stared out the window before his eyes widened to see Miroku and Menomaru with an emotionless looks

BEFORE

"How do we get them out," Menomaru asked as they pulled into the parking lot across from the police station. "You'll see," Miroku chuckled fixing his tie and putting on his dark glasses.

Every head in the station turned as two men dressed in black suites and dark glasses walked in. "can I help you," the chief asked the men. "Yes, I am agent Miyasoki and this partner Wannabe we are looking for two criminals," miroku said emotionlessly. "Who may I ask are you looking for," the chief asked as the other man looked around. "Could we discuss this somewhere more private?" Menomaru asked the chief. Chief Moto ushered both of the men into his office.

"We were informed that you have two members of a notorious gang from Japan called the bōsōzoku," Menomaru stated as Moto's eyes widened. "What are their names?" he asked.

"They go by the names Hero and Yumi," miroku smirked as the chief recognized the names. "I remember them they were arrested yesterday," Moto mentioned as he opened his desk to grab a set of keys. Menomaru and miroku followed him to a cell in the back containing his sister and friend. "Great, Yumi it's them pesky agents again," Hiten played along as the said agents stepped into the cell. "I bet you their here to take us back home to stand trial,"Kagome faked a glare at her brother.

"Wannabe get the car ready while I handcuff our prisoners," Miroku said as Menomaru left. "We have papers stating that we can take these two," Miroku told the muddled chief. "That's all right do you need help?" Moto asked as handcuffs were placed on the two convicts. "No I can guarantee you they won't be going anywhere but a jail cell," Miroku said ushering them outside with a gun to their backs. Miroku gave the chief a nod as the black SUV pulled out onto the road.

"Ok you had your fun now remove these handcuffs," Kagome spat glaring at her laughing brother. "Oww ok I get it," Miroku replied removing both of their handcuffs. "Much better," she sighed rubbing her wrists. "So when are we going back to our real home?" Hiten asked as three heads turned toward him. "Tomorrow to throw the cops of," Miroku answered as everyone nodded. "We think it's a good idea to change our looks a little to throw them off," Menomaru stated as kagome huffed. "Ok so what do we do about inu," Kagome mentioned as Miroku turned into the driveway. "We send him on a wild goose chase," Miroku answered as he stopped the vehicle. Kagome and Hiten snuck into the back room to change while Miroku distracted Inuyasha.

NOW

"Menomaru inform everyone to pack we are leaving tomorrow night," Miroku whispered as inuyasha burst into the room. "Where is Kagome," Inuyasha breathed looking miroku straight in the eyes. "She will back soon from an errand I sent her on," was his simple reply. Inuyasha and Miroku turned to see an exhausted kagome walk into the study. "Kagome," Inuyasha said making the girl jump when he crushed her into a hug. "Inu are you alright," Kagome asked as she looked at his face. "Yes, but where were you?" Inuyasha asked the girl he had been worried about. "That's classified," Miroku said startling the hanyou. "What do you mean classified I want to know now," Inuyasha snarled gripping Kagome tighter. "Calm down Inuyasha I was just filling out some paper work because I'm returning to Paris," Kagome huffed as he became silent.

"No she can't leave," he thought growling silently. "I will not allow her to leave the place she belongs, by my side," he grabbed her before running to his room. "I knew we might have a problem with him," Miroku sighed dialing a number. "Hey Ki how long before you can get here?" Miroku asked knowing kagome would be mad to see her rival.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked as the hanyou locked the door. She was startled when he turned around with a heated look on his face. His golden eyes had red tint while purple marks on his checks started to show. "How dare you even think about leaving me," he snarled as she stepped back only to fall on his couch. "What are you talking about you don't even like me," she regretted her words as she was jerked into his arms. "Don't you ever say that again," he stared right into her eyes. Kagome was startled as she saw love, anger, and annoyance in his golden eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is not happening," Miroku said staring at the television with disbelief. "Apparently it is," Sango answered turning up the volume. _"Due to recent terrorist attacks and threats all airports are being shut down until further notice," said a reporter. _"So what do we do now?" Menomaru asked his befuddled leader. "The only thing we can do, wait with hope the police stay off our backs," Miroku told them while looking toward Inuyasha's room.

UPSTAIRS

"Inuyasha, you can't be in love with me we just met," Kagome told the thinking hanyou. "Maybe, I don't know why I am acting like this," he lied to the confused girl. In truth Inuyasha knew what was happening to him. His demon was recognizing its mate and making him do things he normally wouldn't do. The pair stared at each other in silence before Inuyasha finally spoke. "Would you like to hang out or something," he sighed looking away. "Sure but only if I get to choose where we go," Kagome smirked as ignorant Inuyasha. "Ok I'll meet you downstairs in thirty minutes," Kagome nodded heading toward the door. "Oh don't dress up cause you won't need it were we are going," she called back before crossing the hall to her room.

"Now what to wear," she murmured looking through closet. Ten minutes later she chose to wear baggy black pants and a short red shirt that showed off her belly ring. "Where are you going?" asked a voice from the door. Kagome turned around to see an amused Sango leaning against her door frame. "I'm going to the track with Inuyasha since we are leaving tomorrow," Kagome replied grabbing her black jacket. "Plans have changed," Kagome stopped her dressing to give her friend a confused glance. "It seems some terrorist threatened the nation so all the airports are shut down because of an investigation," Sango jumped when Kagome let out a string of curses. "This is mega bad what is Miroku planning now," Kagome crossed her arms. "He didn't say much except that you were going to distract Inuyasha till his guest arrives," both girls let out a breath of frustration. "Who's the guest," Kagome looked up in thought. "Don't know I guess will wait and see," Sango mentioned before seeing Miroku walk up the stairs.

"I got to go Kagome, have fun on your date," Sango laughed dogging a shoe thrown at her. "It's not a date," Kagome huffed passing her amused friend and confused brother. "Did I miss something?" Miroku asked his giggling girl while moving his hands close to his target. "Come on I'll tell you," Sango replied as Miroku silently followed her. Before Kagome reached the bottom step she heard a scream followed by a loud thump. "Brother you never learn," Kagome chuckled imaging her friend's steaming face. Kagome stopped her chuckling when she spied how hot Inuyasha looked. He had on dark green baggy pants and white undershirt that was covered by a black button up shirt. "See something you like?" he asked bring Kagome out of her daze. "You wish now come on we don't want to be late," she smirked pushing him out the door.

It seemed like hours to Inuyasha as they continued to drive down different roads. "Are we there yet," he wined as she raised an eyebrow to him. "Yes, now be quiet you sound like a child," she answered as he scowled at her. "Do not," he retorted to the annoyed girl. "Do to," she stuck out her tongue at the hanyou. "Do not," he stuck his tongue out right back at her. "Do to, now shut up we are here, she spoke driving threw a tunnel in a dome.

Inuyasha stared in awe as they drove out of the tunnel into big race track. It was painted black with over three thousand lime green seats. The forty garages were big that three cars could fit in them. "What is this place?" Inuyasha asked as she pulled up to one of the garages. "This, my friend is a race track that is opened to anyone who wishes to race without fear of cops," she answered as the garage doors opened.

Out of the garage stepped a man with blue eyes and black hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail. He was wearing black baggy pants and shirt. "I knew my charms would bring you back," he smiled walking over to the pair. "What charms Kouga, last I remember you didn't have any," Kagome laughed as he pouted. "That hurt me right here,"Kouga replied placing his hand over his heart. The two burst out laughing before someone clearing their throat caught their attention. "Oh Kouga I want you to meet Inuyasha," Kagome said as Kouga and Inuyasha sized each other up. "Wow Kagome, you're gone for five years and bring back a mutt," Kouga scuffed crossing his arms. "What was that you flea bitten mongrel," Inuyasha growled at the wolf demon. "You heard me," he retorted as Inuyasha grew angry. "Wolf," Inuyasha growled before launching at the full demon. Before he could reach the demon he was knocked down by a steaming girl. "Behave both of you," both of the boys followed the pissed girl back into the garage while giving each other dirty looks.

"Kagome," squealed two girls as they embraced her. "Rin, Ayame," Kagome smiled after the hug. "We missed you girl," replied Ayame. Ayame was a full wolf demon with red hair and green eyes. She had on tight brown pants with a light green tank top. "Everyone in the gang has asked about you, mentioned Rin who had black hair and brown eyes. Like Ayame, Rin had on brown pants but orange tank top. Kagome smiled at her old friends as the two boys entered the room. Both of the girls looked at Inuyasha before letting out a squeal. "You got a boyfriend," they gushed as Kagome and Inuyasha turned red. "No," they both chorused as Kouga started to scowl. "I bet now come on you have to see how well we've trained," Rin exclaimed as they headed toward the race track.

"Ok come on Inuyasha," Kagome said pulling the hanyou along with the others.

"Yo, yo welcome to the thrill of your lives," spoke the D.J. on a stage beside the track. The D.J. glanced at the crowd only to smirk when he saw his old teammate and sister. "It seems we have a treat guys because tonight the one and only Kagome Higurashi will be racing," he smiled as she looked up to stare at him in shock. "Souta," she whispered as Inuyasha followed her gaze to a teen on the stage. He was wearing baggy clothes outlined in black and blue that matched his blue cap that was turned backwards. "What do you say about competing against me," she smiled as he smirked back at her. "Ok just don't cry when I blow you away," Inuyasha replied with arrogance. "Oh I guaranteed it will be you who eats my dust," Kagome mentioned as two cars pulled up. The first car was a black C6 ZR1 Chevrolet Corvette with green under lights. The other car was a black Koenigsegg with blue under lights. "Like them they were my babies," Kagome threw a set of keys to the staring boy. Inuyasha caught the keys but continued to stare at the cars in disbelief. "I wonder how long she's been in this kind of business, Inuyasha was cut from his thoughts by the revving of a motor. "Don't just stand there get in your car," Kagome called gripping the stirring wheel to her Koenigsegg. Inuyasha climbed into the ZR1 Chevrolet Corvette and started the engine. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha before nodding to brother on stage.

Souta smiled as he reached under the table to hit a switch. Inuyasha was stunned as the lights shut off and colored lights lit up the track. Loud music began to play as two tunnels opened up for the cars to exit through. "Meet you at the finish line," Kagome said as a girl stepped between the cars. "Ready, set, go," she said as the pair zoomed through the tunnel to the desert by the beach.

_**(You'll have to wait until next time to find out who wins.) **_Thank you for the reviews. This is my first story so I will try my best to slow it down and add more inu/kag interaction. ** Tokyokid**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please review. I am adding new charters to my story along with a small villain. I plan to add a bigger villain so review and tell me who it should be. Also tell some pairs beside inu/kag and mir/san that you would like to see in my story. Thanks to those that like my story. Tokyokid**_

Piles of dirt flew across the road as both racers speed through the desert. "Let's see what you got," Kagome smiled shifting gears. Inuyasha watched as the Koenigsegg sped past him dodging trees and rocks with ease. "I don't think so," Inuyasha whispered changing gears to catch her. Secretly Kagome smiled as Inuyasha started to fight back to win. 

A group waited at the base of a cliff for the two racers to reach the side beach path. "Anything yet," a voice asked over the cell phone. "Not yet, Ayame," Rin said as she watched for her friend. "There," a girl cried as the two cars sped along the path. "No," Kagome frowned as Inuyasha pulled ahead of her. The path swerved around the hill before dropping beside the ocean waves. "Slow down Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as they neared the wet road. She released a sigh of relief as she saw him slow a sped to match hers. "This is tricky," Inuyasha watched as the waves crashed down on the road creating puddles of water. "Come on girl," Rin called as she lost sight of them as they entered a cave in the wall.

"My turn," Kagome smirked as she past the hanyou around a curve. Inuyasha watched as the black car passed him only to jump across a ravine to land on the other side. "I don't think so," Inuyasha jumped the ravine to land with perfection on the other side. "He's better then I thought," Kagome smiled as he caught up with her. A loud noise was heard as they left the cave entrance. "No, not them," Kagome growled as she swerved to a stop right beside the stopped Corvette. "Well if it isn't my old pal Kagome, a voice chuckled as two cars stopped in behind the first. 

"What do you want Sounga," Kagome growled as he looked toward her. "Where have I heard that name before," Inuyasha thought as he eyed the man. Sounga was a tall, broad man with short black hair and dark eyes. "Nothing babe just heard that were back and thought we could get together," he smiled before a man stepped beside her. "I don't think so," Inuyasha said as the other man glared at him. "Sounga, darling I think our little Gome, has got herself a man, the girl beside him giggled. "I still see you're the same Eri," the said girl smiled as she latched onto Sounga's arm. Eri was a bubbly black haired girl that had fallen in love with the wrong man and got into trouble. 

"I don't think you've introduced us," Sounga smiled as the man beside Kagome stepped forward. "Inuyasha," he frowned as another guy stepped up behind his leader. "Come on Sounga, leave her alone," the light haired man said. "Shut up Tsukasa," Sounga growled at the man. Tsukasa was a teen with light blonde hair and violet eyes. Inuyasha watched as Kagome gave the young man a soft look. "I think we should go before the rest of the gang shows up," Eri told her leader. Sounga nodded as he looked back at the girl he used to race. "Later babe till we met again, he called walking to his car. Before he got into his car he turned back around to give her a smile. "Gome, tell your brothers I said hi," he laughed as he started his engine. 

"Wait I know who that was," Inuyasha whispered as he watched the cars sped away. "I'd be surprised if you didn't recognize him," Kagome said as she turned around to face him. "Why do say that?" Inuyasha asked the sad girl. "Because he is are enemy," she turned to see his surprised face. Inuyasha watched as she leaned against her car with a small sigh. "Poor Tsuk I wish I could help him," Inuyasha walked over to lean against her car beside her. "He didn't seem to fit in with the others," he mentioned as she turned to look at him. "No, I remember when he joined the gang long ago," Inuyasha stared at her in wonder. 

(Ten years ago)

"Hey brother what's going on", fourteen year old Kagome asked her older brother. "Trouble," a seventeen year old Miroku mentioned as a group came through the doors. "Bring the little twerp in," eighteen year old Sounga said as two men brought in a two boys and threw them against a wall. Bravely the oldest boy stood in front of his little brother trying to shield him from the men. The oldest was nine with light blonde hair and violet eyes. The other was six with bright orange hair and green eyes. Both of them wore tattered and dirty clothes that hung lose of their shoulders. "You killed our parents," the little boy cried grabbing onto his brothers shirt. "Hush Shippo," Tsukasa told his brother before facing the men again.

"Brother do something," Kagome whispered to Miroku. Miroku stood in front of the boys while glaring at his leader. "Leave them alone Sounga," ten year old Soto said standing beside his brother. Sounga was startled to see his second and best hacker stand up to him for two orphan boys. "Fine you can have them I only needed to dispose of their parents," he exited leaving only the two boys and three siblings. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked the frightened boys. "Fine, but why did you do that," Tsukasa stared at the smiling three siblings in front of him. "We know how you feel our parents were killed except it was by the leader's old man," Soto scuffed crossing his arms. 

"Come on I'll get you guys some clothes, a hot meal, and a nice bed," Kagome smiled ushering the boys toward the kitchen. "Do you think Sounga will force them to stay loyal to him?" Soto asked his older brother. "Yeah and he will make sure they never leave," Miroku sighed looking away from the door to his brother.

(Present)

"Now Tsukasa has to do everything Sounga says or Shippo will be killed," Kagome finished her tale. Kagome got off her car to stretch before looking at the half-demon. "We better get back before someone comes looking for us," Kagome mentioned getting into her car. Inuyasha nodded as he started his car and followed her back to the dome.

"Something happened the race doesn't take that long," Soto told his friends. "I agree with Soto," Rin said before two engines caught their attention. The Koenigsegg and Corvette swerved to stop before the drivers stepped out. "Kagome," they called rushing over to the girl. "Hey guys sorry we're late but we had a little run in with an old pal," she smiled as they grew quiet. "It was Sounga wasn't it?" Soto asked as his sister gave him a nod. "Great what we need more trouble from him," Kouga muttered before getting elbowed by Ayame. "Well there's nothing we can do but wait so come on it's getting," Ayame said as they headed toward the back of the dome. "Will stay here tonight before heading back tomorrow," Kagome told Inuyasha as they entered the back rooms. "Ok," he answered as they sat down in the living room before ordering pizza.

(With miroku)

"What time did it say she would arrive?" Miroku asked the sleepy Menomaru. "Two I think," he yawned before a loud engine woke him up. "Do we have to go get her," Menomaru smiled as Miroku shook his head. "I'm afraid we do so come on," Miroku walked toward the entrance with a pouting Menomaru own his heels. The two looked through the passengers before spotting their guest. "Good your not late," the snobby girl said staring at the men with inferiority. "Kagome is not going to like this," Menomaru thought looking with disgust at the girl in front of him.

_**You'll have to wait till next time to see who the mysterious guest is. So review and guess who you think it is.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go i've decided to give my story a little twist to it. I will be adding more characters for you to enjoy so read and review. :)**

"Maybe I could decapitate her," Menomaru thought eyeing the woman fixing her makeup beside him. "What," she snapped turning to glance at the driver who was looking at her. "I'll just let Kagome do it," he smiled turning back to the road ignoring Kikyo all together. "Now what is it I'm suppose to be doing?" Kikyo asked the tired Miroku who was rubbing his eyes. "You are to get to know one of my men and keep him occupied till my gang is safely on a plane for another country," Miroku replied as they reached the mansion. Kikyo climbed out of the vehicle to sneer at the angry woman on the stairs.

"What is she doing here," Sango spat eyeing the woman who caused her best friend harm. As Menomaru walked Kikyo to her room Miroku stayed behind to calm down his furious girlfriend. "Kikyo was the only way to keep Inuyasha out of the way," Miroku tried to explain. "You idiot all your going to do by bringing her here is cause chaos," Sango screamed walking into the mansion. Miroku followed Sango into the living room to make her see reason. "don't you think Miroku, that Kagome would be hurt by you inviting over the one person she hates to seduce the man she is slowly following in love with, the room became silent as he stared at her now wide awake with shock. "What did you just say?" Miroku asked as Sango stood by the window watching the rain start to pour. "You heard me what i said. Let's just hope you correct it before someone gets hurt," she sighed as lightening lit the sky.

Sango looked out the window to a silver Porsche pull in the drive. "It's our benefactor," she said as Miroku looked out the window. They both walked into the corridor as the door opened to reveal a tall man dressed in a suit. "What brings you here Mr. Taisho?" Miroku asked as the man eyed him with cold eyes. Before he could reply his phone started to ring. The pair watched as their benefactors face changed from stern to anger as talked on the phone. "Trouble at the stadium," he replied as Miroku nodded in understanding. "Grab Menomaru, Bankotsu, and Renkotsu to follow us," Miroku yelled to Sango before grabbing his jacket and running out the door. Sango ran up the stairs to gather the men for backup.

Thunder rumbled as lighting shot across the sky waking everyone in the apartment beside the garage from their slumber." man what time is it?" Ayame yawned rubbing her eyes while walking into the living room of their apartment. "Three i think," Shippo replied staring at the clock with sleepy eyes. "That's good," Kouga mumbled snuggling into the couch beside the window. "Hey everyone," a cheery voice said as the occupants of the room stared at the girl in wonder and annoyance. "Shut up Rin," Kirara muttered throwing a pillow at the perky girl. Rin dodged the pillow before sitting down in silence across from the glaring people. "i guess much hasn't change," Kagome said ushering a sleepy hanyou into the room. "Yea," the group groaned as another rumble of thunder shook them awake. "I'm up," Kouga shouted jumping from the couch after the rumble of thunder sounded outside the window.

"Man you guys are hopeless," a male voice said from the garage door. They turned around to see a muddy Souta leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face. "Why you all muddy?" Inuyasha asked now wide awake. "Because certain people didn't get the cars in before it rain," he growled as some of the groups eyes widened. "My baby," Ayame and Shippo exclaimed before calming down when they saw Souta wave it off. "I got it," he smiled while signaling his sister to follow him into the garage. "What is it bro?" Kagome asked as she followed her brother to the garage door. "This is not a normal storm," he opened the garage doors to show her how the sky was oddly moving. "Great Hiten and Mantin," Kouga muttered as the rest of the group joined the siblings near the door. "Who," Inuyasha whispered to the girl beside him. "Two thunder demons that have caused trouble for everyone," Kagome replied as she saw Rin take out her cell and dial a number.

The group shielded their eyes as two black BMW's swerved to a stop sending gusts of dirt their way. "Man," Shippo coughed as the brothers stepped out of the car. The oldest brother had a long black braid and dark eyes. The youngest was a monster compared to his brother. He had a weird shaped face and dark eyes. They were both dressed in black that matched their cars. "Well look who finally returned," Hiten smirked looking at the girl in front of him. Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome after he saw the evil look Hiten was giving her. "Look brother I think she picked up a boyfriend," Mantin laughed at the hanyou beside her. Hiten stared at Inuyasha hard trying to figure out where he had seen him before. "I know I've seen him before but where. Well no matter I have more important business to take care of," Hiten thought as he eyed the gang in front of him.

"Watch it," Kouga yelled pulling Ayame out of the way of a lighting bolt. "Thanks Kouga," she breathed as he helped her to her feet. "Kagome we have to stall them," Souta whispered to his sister. She nodded her head in understanding before signaling the group to split. "Come on," Kagome pulled Inuyasha in one of the garages with her and Souta. "What are we doing they don't seem that strong?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Souta hit a button making a secret panel open up. "They're not strong but they are never alone," she eyed him before running into the secret passage. Inuyasha was stunned to see many articles of clothing and weapons on the wall. Souta grabbed two short swords while Kagome grabbed a bow and arrows before existing the secret room. The three exchanged a nod before rushing out of the garage. The rest of the gang soon joined them with their weapons before glancing at the wall of demons in front of them.

"Come, dog let's see what you've got," Kouga smirked before running into the swarm of demons. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome to see her give him a serious look before running into the middle of the demons with him right behind her. Kouga and Inuyasha both slashed through demons while Shippo and Souta helped the girls kill the demons. As the group continued to kill demons more showed up to take the others place. "Did you forget about me," Hiten smiled as Inuyasha jumped back to avoid the bolt that fell his way. Inuyasha growled as he dodged another one of Hiten's attacks. A loud cry was heard causing Hiten to gaze to his left with anger. Mantin stood bleeding trying to block the attacks of the wolf demon. Hiten was knocked from his shock by a slash to the side from the hanyou. "Keep your eyes on me," Hiten narrowed his eyes at the dog demon before using his flying sandals to fly into the air.

"Where are all these demons coming from," Kirara breathed using her fire attacks to destroy another demon. "I don't know," Ayame replied watching Kagome kill another demon with her miko powers. "Watch it," Kagome suddenly yelled when she saw three demons behind the two boys. Both the boys turned in time to see the demons killed before they could finish their attacks. Standing in front of them was their friend Kohaku. Kohaku was a tall eighteen year old with curly brown hair and eyes. "You ok?" he asked as the boys wiped demon guts off their faces. "Yep," they answered as Kohaku joined his friends in their fight.

"Kagome," a voice called over the violence. The three girls turned to stare in horror to see their friend Rin in the arms of Sounga. "Sounga let her go," Kagome yelled while spotting someone familiar behind the demon. "I don't think so," he smiled before turning to see the miko smiling at him. "Your funeral," she smiled as she saw a whip pull the demon away from her friend. "I shall make your death as painful as possible," Sesshomaru growled as he started a fight with Sounga. "How is everyone?" miroku asked his sister. "Ok I think but the demons keep coming," he nodded as Sango joined him with his men. "Where's Inuyasha," Kagome looked toward the destrution to see the hanyou bleeding from cuts all over his body. Kagome was jerked from her staring by a sword being thrown at her feet. "Give that to my stupid brother," Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru continued his fight with the demon.

**There you go hoped you liked the action i added to rough things up. Did you all figure out the benefactor was Sesshoumaru. Well please review. TO COME: you will find out how Sesshoumaru came to know the group and more about Kagome's past. So review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reviews for my story so here is a new chapter for those who long to know what happens next. I have adding some new twists to the plot. Also be warned there is a little inu/kik now and maybe later but don't be alarmed revenge is sweeter in the end. So please read and review as you enjoy the next chap.**

"Inuyasha," he turned to see Kagome toss a sword toward him. Inuyasha quickly back handed Hiten before catching the sword with ease. 'My sword but where did it come from,' Inuyasha thought before spotting a glimpse of silver far off. "Thanks brother," he whispered as he watched the demon rise to his feet. "Your strong but no match for me," Hiten spit the blood from his mouth on the ground. Inuyasha smirked charging at the demon with his transformed sword.

"Come on ugly," Kouga taunted the other demon. Mantin grew anger as Kouga continued to dodge his attacks with ease. "You will die," Mantin mentioned as he struck his trident into the ground. Kouga stared in horror as waves of lightning shot through the ground toward him. A bright flash of violet shot though the waves to strike the thunder demon in the chest. Mantin let out a cry of pain before disintegrating into nothing. As the dust cleared Kouga glanced behind him to see Kagome with her hand still posed from releasing her arrow. "No," a shout was heard causing the pair to glance at the other furious demon brother. Kouga panicked when a flash of lightning shot toward the girl knowing he couldn't reach her in time.

Both demons clashed weapons sending sparks flying all around them. Suddenly a cry of pain made one of the demons glance to the side with anger. "No," Hiten cried as he saw his brother turn to dust in front of him. He turned his revengeful eyes toward the miko who was still posed from her shot. As Hiten released his attack Inuyasha rushed to her side with speed matching any demons. Kagome glanced up in astonishment to see Inuyasha wielding off the attack with his fathers sword. Inuyasha stole a quick glance at the girl behind him before staring at the demon in front of him with murder in his eyes. "I'm tried of playing with you. It's time you die wind scar," Inuyasha growled sending his attacks toward the helpless demon. Hiten let out a wail before becoming dust like his brother. "We have to help the others," Inuyasha nodded as they raced to help their friends.

"What's wrong can't the son of Taisho beat me," Sounga taunted as Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the demon. "You will die for causing dishonor to my fiancée and father," Sesshoumaru said before unsheathing his sword and striking the demon. Sounga was unable to dodge the whole attack and received a long cut on his side. "This isn't over," Sounga gasped as he ran away from the battle with the taiyouki. As Sounga disappeared, all the remaining demons followed him leaving the gang breathing with relief.

"Great things can't possible get worse," Souta muttered before turning toward the sound of a perky voice. "I spoke to too soon," Souta glared when Kikyo walked toward them. "What are you doing here," Kagome said with venom in her voice. "I have my reasons," she giggled before spying a familiar hanyou in the group. "Inuyasha" "Kikyo" they each whispered as they gazed at each other. 'They know each other poor Kagome,' Sango thought looking at her sad friend. Kagome turned away from the gang only to walk into the garage to her car. A loud engine was heard before a black Koenigsegg zoomed past them and out of the stadium. "Crap," Miroku muttered before jumping into his car to follow his sister.

Kagome raced down the ramp to the only quiet place to think, the beach. Miroku jumped out of his car before racing down the pier toward his sister who was sitting on the edge with her feet dangling off the side. "Why did you bring her here," Kagome glared at her brother when he took a seat beside her. "I have many reasons which do you prefer?" Miroku asked as Kagome pulled her knees to her chest. "All I want is the truth," she whispered as her brother breathed in a sigh. "I deceived everyone by telling them I brought her here to seduce Inuyasha but that is only partially true," Kagome stared at him in disbelief. "But the main reason I called her was to kill her," he lowered his head from his sister. Kagome stared in shock from her brother's confession. She had not expected an answer like that. "Why," Kagome whispered as Miroku turned his emotionless eyes to her. "You know why. You were right all along," Kagome gasped while nodding her head.

Back at the apartment everyone glared as Inuyasha left to talk to Kikyo. "Kikyo what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked staring at his old partner. "The captain assigned me to investigate the driving circles. I never thought you would be doing the same thing," she replied as a smile came to his face. "This is great will get to spend time together," Inuyasha smiled as he looked at her. Kikyo looked to the side before reaching for him. "Inuyasha," she breathed before kissing him. Hearing a noise Inuyasha broke the kiss before staring to the side in panic. Standing in the doorway was Kagome who stared at him with hurt eyes before walking away. "Kagome," Inuyasha whispered taking a step to follow her as a tug held him back. "Do you not love me anymore," Kikyo whispered as Inuyasha embraced her while still staring at the door Kagome had left. 'What do I do,' Inuyasha thought sadly.

"I knew it wasn't real," Kagome whispered exiting the room that held her love and enemy. "Hey Kagome," a voice called down the hall. Kagome turned to see Bank walking toward her. "What's wrong chick?" he asked as he saw her face. "Nothing," Kagome said as her face became emotionless. Bank nodded his head as he lead her toward the study. Inside the study were everyone in the gang besides Kikyo and Inuyasha. "Good now that everyone one is here we can begin the meeting," Miroku said as Sesshoumaru nodded to him. "What's this about?" Sango asked as Bank and Kagome took a seat. "I have made some calls to some people and have persuaded them to allow me to fly everyone to Japan," Sesshoumaru stated as everyone stared at him in shock. "Even us," Ayame mentioned as Miroku shook his head. "Sweet," Kohaku and Souta high fived with a grin.

"Wow talk about a vacation," Sango giggled as she walked into Kagome's room. She stopped when she saw her best friend standing by the window. "Something wrong Kags?" Sango asked as she stood beside her friend. "Nothing, I just saw Inuyasha kiss Kikyo not long ago," Kagome muttered as Sango grew furious. "What I'll kill him," Sango fumed as Kagome shook her head before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't I might love him but starting a fight will only make matters worse," Kagome said as Sango turned to stare at her. "Why are you so calm about it?" Sango asked as Kagome went into the closet. "Because in the past I learned to adjust even though it hurts you deeply," Sango nodded remembering when Kagome told her brother she joined the F.B.I. "let me help," Kagome smiled as the two girls started to pack for their trip home.

"Where is she," Inuyasha muttered as he checked another room for Kagome. As Inuyasha rounded another corner he spied Menomaru running toward the direction of the garage. 'I wonder what's going on,' he thought following him into the garage. Inuyasha quickly hid behind a car. "Do you have everything in order," Inuyasha looked through the cars window to see Menomaru talking to Renkotsu. "Yes, everything is packed and ready for us to leave," Renkotsu answered as Menomaru looked at the limo. "Good now tell your brother to take care of the rest," Renkotsu nodded before heading outside to find his brother. "Hey Menomaru, Miroku wants you to help the girls," Shippo said walking into the garage. "Ok thanks man," he said before heading upstairs to help the girls. 'What are they getting ready for,' Inuyasha frowned with furrowed brows.

A lone figure snuck around the yard as the clock ticked away. "Hello," a deep voice answered over the phone. "Everything is falling apart," the figure whispered into the phone. "I thought you told me you could handle this," the man spoke with anger in his voice. "I can, it's just that they are planning to go somewhere," the figure spoke becoming ticked at their boss. "Find out where and report back to me," the boss hung up as the figure closed their phone. "Don't worry I don't plan to lose," the person said as they snuck back into the house.

**Wow I bet you know who the person on the phone is but if you don't you will find out later. Oh and please review and tell me if Kikyo should die or not. Tokyokid**


	6. Chapter 6

**thank you for waiting patiently for my next chapter. i will try not to make you wait long for the next. so read and review and enjoy my next chapter.**

"Is that everything?" Menomaru asked putting a bag into the car's trunk. "Yes, that's everything," Sango replied as he let out a breath of relief. "So when is our flight," Kagome stood beside her friend as he shut the trunk. "An hour so we better get everyone together," Kagome and Sango nodded before walking inside. "Menomaru you take the first floor while Sango takes the second leaving me with the third," Kagome smiled as the three went to their floor to tell the gang. Kagome walked out of the elevator only to run into a hard chest. "I've been looking all over for you," Kagome flinched when she recognized the owner of the voice. She looked up from the floor to stare into the face of Inuyasha.

"What do you want Inuyasha? Tell me quickly because I have a lot of things to do," Kagome huffed giving him an annoyed look. "Kagome I'm sorry," he whispered trying to hug her but got pushed away at the last minute. "Sorry is just a word like love, which was destroyed by you," Kagome told the hanyou with coldness. "Kagome I never meant to hurt you. The truth is I think I love you both," Inuyasha tried to explain to the cold woman in front of him. "Inuyasha, fools love more then one while others wisely chose to cherish the one who means more to them then anything," Kagome took a step back from her lost love. "Now that I've had my say I must carry on to my task," Kagome replied as she turned and walked away while the hanyou gazed at her form with sadness.

"What do we do about your brother?" Miroku asked the demon sitting at the desk. "Simple I have one of my employees phone in a fake case. Inuyasha will have no chose but to leave to check it out with that slut of his," Sesshoumaru replied finishing a stack of work papers. Miroku nodded as a familiar person walked into the study. "Miss me," the teen chuckled before adjusting his tie on his suite. Miroku shook his head before giving Tsukasa a smile. "I guess you got away from Sounga at last," Tsukasa let out a sigh before turning toward his new boss. "Yep, the day of your fight with him Sesshoumaru kindly sent some of his men to our hide out to help me escape," Miroku looked at the said demon in awe. "Enough of this chatter I have a job for you Tsukasa. I want you to phone in a fake heist that will cause the police to call my brother," Tsukasa nodded before running to do his errand.

"I think that is everyone," Menomaru said walking toward Sango. "Good, cause I don't think I can explain the same story again," Sango breathed as she collapsed on the couch in living room. Menomaru silently took an opposite seat to Sango before switching on the T.V. Sango turned to stare at the man as he turned the channel and started to watch soap operas. "What?" he asked as she stared at him with disbelief. "Dude what are you watching," Souta commented walking into the room with Kohaku. "Soaps man," Kohaku gave Menomaru a funny look before grabbing the control from his hand. Kohaku hopped onto the seat next to Souta while flipping to the sports channel. "The soccer tournaments are on sweet," the boys high fived with a smile. "No, now I'll never be able to see what happens to the Semi sisters," Menomaru pouted before being hit over the head.

Sango crossed her arms before looking away with a thoughtful look. "Oh well I guess you can stay here instead of going with us to Japan where there is a lot of girls," the three boys blinked at Sango. Sango stared when the two teens jumped off the couch and ran out of the room with Menomaru right behind them. "Wow who would have guessed it would be so effective," she giggled as everyone looked at her like she had lost her mind. Sango rounded a corner before stopping in her tracks.

She quickly hid behind a plant to spy at the pair in front of her. "Kagome I'm sorry," she heard Inuyasha whisper to Kagome as she pushed him away. 'Oh Kagome," Sango frowned as she watched pain flicker across her face. "Kagome I never meant to hurt you. The truth is I think I love you both," Sango held in a gasp before glaring at the hanyou with hatred. "Inuyasha, fools love more then one while others wisely chose to cherish the one who means more to them then anything," Kagome took a step back from her lost love. "Now that I've had my say I must carry on to my task," she watched her best friend walk away before staring at the hanyou.

"I know you're there Sango," Inuyasha said before turning to stare at the woman. Sango step from her spot to give the half-demon a cold stare. "I can't believe you would tell someone who loves you what you just told my best friend," Inuyasha way with guilt plain on his face. "You don't understand my situation at all," he sighed as she walked closer. "Then why don't you explain it to me so I can understand and help my friend with her pain," Sango replied seriously. "I can't because I don't know myself. I'm drawn to Kagome but I also have feelings for Kikyo," Sango shook her head. "Let me give some advice Inuyasha," she said as she watched his ears twitch her way. "Think carefully of who you want because you might have one of them taken from you forever," Sango walked away leaving a confused hanyou behind.

"Alright," Bankotsu grinned at Tsukasa. "Don't make the situation to dramatic," Tsukasa frowned at the grin across the other man's face. "Ok I hear you I don't know why we can't just fake some deaths," Bank muttered before smirking evilly. "No," Tsukasa glared as Bank pouted. "Man your no fun," Bank replied pulling out a phone. He carefully dialed the number for the police and waited for them to pick up. "Yes, I am being held captive along with ten other people," Tsukasa raised an eyebrow as Bankotsu raised his pitch to sound like a girl. "I think we are somewhere by water," Bank winked as the teen behind him rolled his eyes. "Give me that phone," Tsukasa held in a laugh as Bankotsu let out a fake scream before shutting the phone. The two men stared at each other before bursting out in fits of laughter. "That should get their attention," they chuckled finishing the work they had to do.

"Hello," Inuyasha whispered answering his phone. "Inu man boss says he needs you to get back here ASAP someone just phoned in a kidnapping," he nodded hanging his phone up. Inuyasha hurried through the mansion to find Miroku. Miroku walked out of the study before running into Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha I was just coming to find you because I want you to take Kikyo to the mall or something. Kagome is upset and I think it's best if she wasn't here," Inuyasha nodded in relief before running outside to find the said woman. "That was easy," Miroku smiled as Sesshoumaru stepped out of the room behind him. "Call everyone it's time to leave," Sesshoumaru said as he walked Rin toward the garage.

The whole gang jumped into the limos before driving to Sesshoumaru's private runway. After grabbing their baggage they made their way to the two planes waiting for them. "The first thing I do when I get to Japan is look up some of the foxy ladies I left behind," Souta grinned while Kohaku nodded in agreement. "I think that's a good idea," Miroku commented before being hit on the head. Standing behind him was Sango with a glare that would kill. "Why did you hit me for all I did was agree that these two should look for girls to love and cherish like me," Sango shook her head as she dragged Miroku to a couple of seats in the front. Sesshoumaru shook his head before sitting by Rin near the window. "I can't wait to get there," Rin smiled as she looked out the window. "Yes, it will be good to be home," Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Come on Kouga," Ayame called as she walked down the aisle of the plane. "I'll be there in a minute," Kouga replied spying a distressed Kagome sitting in her seat staring out the window. Kagome turned in her seat to see a concerned wolf demon beside her. "Are you ok?" Kouga asked as she smiled at him. "I'm fine," she commented as two shadows fell on her. "It will be even better when we get back," Menomaru said taking the seat across form Kagome with Bankotsu beside him. "Yeah especially when all of Tokyo police hear were back," everyone laughed remembering the things they use to do. "Plus all the fans and guys waiting for our kags," Kagome blushed as the guys grinned. 'I'm glad she is starting to forget Inuyasha,' Bank thought as she smiled. "And the day after we get back will rock the clubs," the whole group nodded promising to celebrate returning home. 'I wish you could be here with me,' Kagome thought hiding her pain as she stole a quick last glance at the city that held her hanyou.

**and the plot thickens. i wonder if Inuyasha will follow kagome to japan or stay with kikyo. and what did the past hold for everyone. well i plan to start writing how everyone came to be where they are. so wait until my next chap about the past.**


	7. Chapter 7

**here you go another chapter for those who have waited so long. Your suspense will grow as you continue to read. so please read and enjoy.**

A loud bang was heard as the police busted into factory by the bay. "No ones here sir," an officer said as Inuyasha walked into the factory with Kikyo. "Something's not right," Inuyasha said as he looked around at the empty factory. Inuyasha was knocked from his searching at his name being called. He walked over to backdoor to blink at the sight in front of him. Painted on the walls in red was a note for the police. 'Sorry coppers it's been fun but don't you worry we are done,' Inuyasha read to himself. 'What's going on,' Inuyasha thought as he stared at the wall one last time before walking out of the building.

Inuyasha heard a loud smashing sound as he walked into the police base. "Run for it the boss is going crazy," one of the rookies told Inuyasha as he ran to the elevators. As he walked to his office he spied paper and more on the floor. "That traitor," Moto screamed as Inuyasha dodge a flying coffee mug. The red Moto turned around to see his best officer staring at him with wide eyes. Before Inuyasha could ask a file was slid across the desk to land at his feet. He bent down and picked up the file before reading it. Inuyasha's eyes became wide before he threw the file against the wall. "It seems Bank was working for them the whole time. Meaning that they knew who you were," Moto replied as Inuyasha let out a breath of air. "No Kagome," Inuyasha said before running out of the office to his car. "Please don't let my assumptions be true," Inuyasha swerved out of the garage toward the mansion.

"Home," everyone breathed as the plane came to a stop. "Looks like our fans are here to see us," Kouga smirked looking at the crowd in front of them. "We better split now Sesshoumaru. It wouldn't look good to see a multi-millionaire with a street gang," Miroku said as Sesshoumaru nodded before walking the opposite way to his limo. "Ready," Kagome smiled as nodded to Sango. "Good let's does this stuff," Souta smirked as he saw their cars being dropped off of the plane. The crowd let out a roar as the drivers climbed in their cars before driving away. "Alright everyone let's go home," everyone smiled as they zoomed down the dark empty streets.

The gang drove to the hill on the outskirts of town. "Man I feel like batman," Kohaku said as Souta drove his car into a hidden entrance. All the cars speed around the curves as they made their way to their mansion underground. The mansion was built by Mr. Higurashi to keep his family safe if any of his partners double crossed him. "Home," Kagome breathed when the brick mansion came into view. Miroku pushed a button on his gear opening the garage doors. Everyone parked their cars before taking the elevator to the first floor. "Let's get some sleep cause tomorrow night we drive," Miroku said while the gang smiled.

"No," Inuyasha shouted as he walked into the empty mansion. The hanyou looked everywhere for someone or something telling him that they had not left. Inuyasha stood emotionless outside one door before opening the door. He looked at the room as his emotions switched from sadness to anger. 'She left without telling me. But I guess I can't blame her since she probably knew I was an officer,' Inuyasha sighed brushing his hand over the top of Kagome's dressers. Inuyasha turned to leave before spotting a piece of paper on the mirror. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he recognized the perfect handwriting on the front.

_Inuyasha_

_By the time you have read this everyone will be gone from this country. I am sure you have many questions that you would love to have answered. Miroku and I decided to move his gang back to our homeland to keep you from falsely accusing them of crimes. The crimes that have been placed against Miroku's gang are untrue I can assure you. To matters short Miroku only drives or works for me and would never dream of betraying me or my family. I know you are mad and angry but you will get over them in due time you will understand. Anyway before I close I have one more thing to write. The next time you go to work look up the name Higurashi; it will answer many questions concerning your thoughts on a certain girl. There are secrets that you don't know about your job._

_Sesshoumaru_

Inuyasha crumbled up the note before returning to his car. 'I wonder what Sess meant by secrets,' he thought as he headed back to the office to look for answers. The office was silent as he walked down the hall to the room full of records. 'Here we go,' he thought as he found a thick folder with the name Higurashi on it. He carefully dumped the contents on the desk before sorting through the papers, pictures and tapes. "What is this," Inuyasha was astonished at the sight of a certain picture of Kagome. She wore a black dress suit with her hair in a neat bun that matched her grim expression. His breath caught as he saw the badge on her shirt that said F.B.I. The picture was slowly through to the ground as the hanyou grabbed the files and tapes on the desk.

Inuyasha quickly stuffed the files under his shirt as he heard the door to the room open. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Moto asked as he walked into the room. "I was looking through the evidence for the crimes against Miroku and his gang," Moto eyed his young officer with suspension. "It's late so go home and get rest. Tomorrow I will decide what to do about our predicament," Inuyasha nodded as he walked out with the files still hidden in his shirt. Moto turned to leave before spotting a picture on the floor. 'This is not good,' a figure thought as they watched Moto walk to the window with an unreadable face. 'I better warn Inuyasha,' the person quietly snuck away into the night.

"Party time," Bank grinned as he watched the sun start to set over the city as three cars drove out. "Bank stop grinning like a idiot and get in the car," Menomaru yelled as the said man pouted before getting into the blue B.M.W. "So which club we going to," Kagome smiled glancing at her brother as he answered the phone. "Simple the one we rule," Miroku hung up the phone as his girlfriend and sister smiled at him with mischief. "This is going to be fun like old times," Miroku groaned as the girls laughed.

"Where did say?" Souta asked on the other line. "Dark Rain," the gang smiled as they drove toward the club they had established before they moved to America years ago. Blue lights shined as the music blared all around the club the dark club. "Name," the bodyguard said as Miroku and the others walked up to the door. "Higurashi," he grinned as everyone and everything went silent. "Right this way Mr. Higurashi," the man stuttered as the gang walked into their club. "What you looking at get back to having fun," Sango glared as Souta made his way toward the D.J. "Move over man and let me show you how it's done," the other D.J. nodded in fear at the youngest Higurashi.

"If anyone needs me I will be in the V.I.P. room observing all the fine ladies," Miroku said running away before Sango could give him a lump. "Whatever, come on girls lets dance," the girls walked to the center of the room as the guys watched the girls get down. "This is paradise," Kouga drooled as a couple of girls walked beside him. Bankotsu and Menomaru nodded as two demonesses winked at them. "They call," the pair smiled as they made their way to the girls. "Sure, leave me here all alone by myself," Kouga whined as a giggle reached his ears. "Want to dance," Kouga turned around to see a blonde demoness with green eyes. "Yeah," he smirked as a pair of heated eyes watched him.

"That flea bag," Ayame glared as she watched her man dance away with another girl. "Oh dear here come the fireworks," Kagome whispered to Sango. "Yeah but this should be entertaining," she smiled as Ayame made her way toward the wolf. Kouga was brought out of his daze by someone clearing their throat. Standing before him was Ayame with a glare to kill aimed straight at him.

"It was nice dancing with you but I have to go," Kouga told the demoness before running away from his fuming girlfriend. Suddenly Kouga was yanked backwards before he felt himself being dragged backwards. "Sango, Kagome help me," Kouga whimpered as he was drug across the dance floor. "No can do," they smiled as they watched Kouga disappear out the door with Ayame. "I wish him luck because he's going to need it," the girls laughed as they made their way up to the V.I.P. room.

The girls walked into the room in time to see Miroku shut his cell phone. "Something wrong bro?" Kagome asked as he turned around with a frown." "I'm afraid we have trouble. A certain demon has returned to Japan with a certain woman we all despise," Kagome and Miroku locked eyes as he nodded to confirm her suspensions. "We better get ready cause if I know him he will start a war," Sango piped in as she realized who they were talking about. "My thoughts exactly," Miroku said as the room grew silent.

**They had to leave America and now more trouble pops up. I know you have already figured out who the demon and woman is. As for Inuyasha you will have to read my next chapter to find out what happens to him. So review please. Tokyokid**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another chapter just for you. So hope you enjoy this as you learn more. Don't worry the chapters should get more interesting.**

An emotionless demon stared out of his office window at the city below him. "So he is back. I better call Higurashi," he said looking back at his email. "Hello," a chipper voice said over the phone. "Kumo's back in the city," Sesshoumaru said as the phone became silent. "Thanks I'll tell the gang to get ready in case he starts something," Miroku replied hanging up the phone. A buzz was heard as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Yes, that's good I'll have two tickets ready for you," Sesshoumaru said as he hung up the phone. "Things are going to get more interesting," he mentioned in amusement.

"Good now to take care of the puppy," the demon shut his floor while looking up at the twenty floor apartment. "What are you serious," he muttered as he noticed he couldn't get into the building with being buzzed in. minutes flew by as he waited for some kind person to open the door. He was knocked out of his thoughts as an old woman walked up the stairs. The woman eyed the smiling demon critically before unlocking the door to the building. Before the fox demon could walk into the building the old woman hit him over the head with her purse. "Ouch, why did you do that?" he asked rubbing his head. "I felt that you had motives behind your smile," she huffed closing the door in his face. "Man things can't get any worse," he muttered as a loud rumbling was heard. "I contradict myself," he frowned as torrents of rain fell soaking his clothes.

Inuyasha stared out the window as the rain continued to fall from the sky. He had spent hours going over every paper and more to know the story behind the Higurashi siblings. They had grown up in Japan till their parents were killed by someone unknown. The orphans were taken in by their uncle in New York for four years till he died of a heart attack. The three siblings had disappeared for five years before reentering society as a lawyer, agent, and DJ. After Kagome was freed from criminal charges against her the three disappeared again.

"Why would they disappear again," Inuyasha muttered taking a seat on his couch. "Because they found out who killed their parents," a voice started the hanyou making jump to his feet ready for an attack. Inuyasha was surprised to see a familiar person walk in from his balcony. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as the demon smiled at the half demon. "To warn you about your boss," Tsukasa laughed as Inuyasha frowned. "What are you talking about," he muttered as the fox demon let out a sigh. "To make things short your boss is planning on shutting you up because he found out that you had seen the files on the Higurashi siblings," Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he remembered the look Moto had given him before he left.

"That was nice of you but that still don't explain much," Inuyasha frowned at the amused demon. "Let's just say I was sent here to take you home. A little brotherly love," he chuckled as Inuyasha froze. "Sesshoumaru, who would think ice king would have some remorse for his brother," he huffed as Tsukasa looked at his phone. "Good now that's settled grab some things and let's go catch our plane," Inuyasha nodded stuffing clothes in his suit case before walking out the door with the fox demon.

"What's this about?" Kouga asked nursing his bruises. Miroku had gathered everyone and returned to their home before telling them the bad news. "Kumo is back," the room became silent as everyone but Sango and Kagome looking at him. "Great now we can't have any fun," Souta and Kohaku pouted on the couch. Both boys glared at their sisters who hit them over the head for their comment. "Yes, but someone else is here to," Sango and Kagome looked at Miroku in confusion. "Who?" Ayame asked sitting beside Kouga. "Kikyo," he replied as everyone eye's widened before turning to the miko by the fireplace. "Pay back time," she smirked as they let out a silent chuckle. "Ok now that's all settled it's time to prepare incase he chooses to start something," Miroku replied as the gang went to get ready.

"30 minutes," Tsukasa said as he looked at his clock before sitting back. "10 minutes," Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as the fox demon kept counting down the time till they arrived. "5," he was cut off by the half demon hitting him on the head. "Why did you do that," he whined glaring at the man beside him. "I don't know maybe because a certain someone won't shut up," he growled eyeing Tsukasa closely. "Fine but after we land don't expect me to take you to see a person in Miroku's gang," Tsukasa was suddenly jerked from his seat to stare into Inuyasha's eyes. "You known where Kagome is," the fox demon nodded as Inuyasha released the demon by the collar. "Good, now shut up till we land," Tsukasa gulped as Japan came into view.

"Wait for me," Tsukasa called running after the retreating half demon. Inuyasha ignored the demon running after as he made his way to find a taxi. Tsukasa panted when he reached he reached the hanyou trying to get a cab. "You know someone is going to pick us up right," Inuyasha turned to breathing demon with a scowl. "Why didn't you tell me," he said as he walked over to a bench and sat down. "Well sorry," Tsukasa sang sarcastically as he took a seat by his boss's brother. "So who is coming to get us?" he asked the demon twiddling his thumbs. "No clue," he smiled before being smacked off the bench to twitch on the ground. "Oww," he groaned as Inuyasha leaned back to await his ride.

"You wanted to see me," Miroku stated as he walked into Sesshoumaru's mansion. "I have a favor to ask of you," Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair to stare at the man across his desk. "What kind of favor?" Miroku asked gaining a sense of dread. "I want you to pick up someone from the airport and take them back to your place to stay," Miroku nodded to his boss. "Ok but who is it," Miroku frowned as he saw the hard look on his boss face. "Tsukasa and my brother," Miroku slammed his hands on Sesshoumaru's desk with furry. "What made you think I would take him in after he broke Kagome's heart and with news of Kikyo I don't want him to do it again," he gritted his teeth.

A gust of wind knocked the gang leader back into a chair with a demon standing over him. "My brother will stay with you," Sesshoumaru stated to the man in the chair. "And don't worry I promise you he will not hurt your sister because if he does he will answer to me," the demon said seeing Miroku start to object. Miroku walked out the office with fear and doubt in his heart as he made his way to his vehicle. 'I hope Kagome doesn't flip with our visitor," he sighed driving down the expressway to the airport.

Tsukasa watched as the hanyou continued to pace the sidewalk in front of him. "In deep thought about a girl," he smiled as Inuyasha shook his head. "Shut up," Inuyasha growled as a loud engine roared into the parking lot. Inuyasha held his breath as he recognized the car drive up to the curb. "Get in," Miroku said through the open window. Tsukasa gladly hopped into the back as Inuyasha jumped into the front seat. All through the ride to the mansion neither person spoke a word. "So how is everyone," Tsukasa piped up not being able to bear the silence anymore. "Great everyone is glad to be back home," Miroku smiled as Tsukasa eyed a certain club. "The guys still after Kags," he slapped his hands over his mouth staring at the fuming half demon in the front seat. "What," Inuyasha growled looking at Miroku for answers. "You have no room to growl after what you did," Miroku snapped at Inuyasha as he continued to drive down the road.

"Man I'm bored," Kohaku groaned as Shippo and Souta nodded in agreement. "Yep we can't go driving, clubbing, or date thanks to that butthead," Souta breathed lying upside down on the couch. "I got some friends we could call to hang with," Shippo mentioned as both boys stared at him with droopy eyes. "No thanks not in the mood to hang with anymore guys," Kohaku muttered lying on his back in the floor. "My friends are girls," Shippo was tackled to the ground suddenly by both teens. "Why didn't you say so call them," they smiled as Shippo took one of their phones and dialed the number. "Hey Kirara I was wondering if you could gather some of your friends and bring them over here," Shippo nodded as he hung up the phone. "They'll be here in a hour," the boys smiled before rushing to their rooms to get dressed.

Kagome and Sango sat on the couch watching TV while they waited for Miroku to return from seeing Sesshoumaru. "What time did he say he would be back," Kagome checked her watch. "He should be back any minute," she answered as they heard his car pull up. Both girls jumped as the front door slammed open followed by a thud. "I told you to stay away and I mean it," Miroku growled before walking into the living room. "Kagome I want you to stay here while Sango comes with me," she nodded as Sango walked out of the door. Sango stared in wonder at the fuming person by the front door.

"Inuyasha," Sango whispered looking back at the closed living room door with a frown. "Sango you have to let me see Kagome," he pleaded to the still girl in front of him. Sango sighed as Miroku furiously stepped in front of her to face the half demon. "She is not going to help you break my sister's heart again," he gritted as Inuyasha glared back at his old friend. "Miroku I think it would help Kagome if she saw him," Sango mentioned as the boys turned to her with a look. "What," they muttered as a door opened to reveal a shocked girl. "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered before fainting. "Kagome," the three yelled as Inuyasha grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

**Wow! I hope you enjoyed so please review. My next chapter will have some Kikyo dissing so if you like her stop reading, but if you dislike her you will like it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter just as i promised. Yes there is only a little Kikyo dissing but i promise there will be more as my story continues. hehe. but anyway this will a very emotional chapter just so you know.**

"Is everything in order," a man asked his girl. "Yes Naraku they will not be expecting an attack at the club," she smiled as he slowly walked toward her. The two embraced before giving each other a lustful kiss. "Very good now call Sounga and send him the tickets," the woman nodded before leaving the office. Naraku walked over to the window to stare at the huge Taisho building across the city. "I may not be able to take you down but your friends and brother are a different story," he chuckled to himself.

"Man she's out like a light," a voice chuckled by the passed out girl. "Would all of you guys back off," another more irritated voice growled. "Shut up," Kagome groaned clasping her ears to shut out the sound. "Sleeping ugly is finally waking up," a voice she recognized as her little brothers chuckled beside her. Kagome's eye started to twitch before she shot up and knocked her baby brother on his butt. "Hey," he glared sitting on the floor rubbing his tailbone. Everyone smiled as she sat up blinking at everyone around her. "Dude I dreamed Inuyasha was here," she said before looking at the person beside her. "Hey Kagome," he smiled before being whacked in the head. "Oops I'm awake but anyway what are you doing here?" Kagome asked the red hanyou beside her. "My boss was going to try to dispose of me because I looked at a hidden file," he admitted to the girl sitting on the couch.

"Really and just who's file was it," Miroku crossed his arms while giving the hanyou a hard look. "O I don't know someone named her Higurashi, Mr. Takahashi," Inuyasha said the last two words with sarcasm. "So you know all about us," Souta piped up as the gang left the room leaving only the siblings and the hanyou in the room. "No, I only know what was in your files," Inuyasha answered as they all sighed. "So what do we do?" Kagome asked as slapped Inuyasha's hand away from her. Inuyasha gave her a disapproving look as she continued to give him a glare. "Nothing, it is already done. And since he knows he will help us," Miroku answered before leaving with Souta at his side.

"Kagome we need to talk," he said as she let out a small sigh. "No we don't Inuyasha you made your chose in America," she replied rising to her feet. Angrily grabbed her by the waist and brought her to stare at him face to face. "I may have made mistakes Kagome but I know now that you are not one of them," he hissed as she continued to look at him with anger. "Yeah right, oh did you know Kikyo's here," Kagome spat as his eyes widened. "I bet you also didn't know that slut killed someone dear to me," she sobbed as he calmed before enveloping her in a hug. "Kags please stop crying," he begged but was suddenly pushed away. "I trust you Inuyasha but to win me you have to show me you love me and not her," Kagome said before walking out of the room. 'I do love you Kagome but how can I prove that you to you," he sighed.

"I hate Japan," Sounga frown stepping into the airport. "What's wrong Sounga can't take it," Yura smiled as he turned to glare at her. "Shut up you slut," he spat as a woman dressed in black stopped in front of them. "I can see why you lost to the Taisho brothers," she smiled evilly at the pair. "That goes double for you whore," Sounga growled at Kikyo. Kikyo stuck her nose in the air before turning around to leave. "I take back what I said I love Japan compared to her," Yura giggled as they followed her to the awaiting limo. Yura sat by Sounga who chose to sit as far away from his boss's slut as he could. Kikyo sat back in her seat while giving Sounga a flirty look. "Stop looking at me because I hate you and wish you would die," Sounga said as Kikyo gave him a glare before pulling out her cell phone.

"Hey Shippo," a voice called as a demoness walked into the room. "Souten," Shippo smiled as the dark hair demon gave him a hug. "I've missed you since you went back to America three years ago," Shippo turned around to look at his friends who faked coughed. "Oh I'm sorry. Souten these are my friends Souta and Kohaku," both boys gave him an impatient look. Souten just giggled as she caught on to what the boys wanted from Shippo. "Oh I forgot to bring in Hitomi and Kirara," Souten smiled as she left the room. "You must be a goddess because you are the loveliest girl I've ever seen," Souta grinned at the blushing girl across from him. "He is defiantly Miroku's brother," Kohaku laughed before another girl stepped into the room. "Can I have the honor of knowing the name of such a lovely maiden," Shippo held back a chuckle at the way Kohaku greeted the girl. "I wouldn't talk much your sister's dating him. I guess some of his ways rubbed off on you too," Kohaku frown at the fox demon that walked passed him.

"Ready," Kagome nodded walking out the door behind her best friend. "I can't wait be out on the streets again," Kagome smiled before getting into her car. "Yep let's just hope they are ready for the return of the Higurashi's," Sango giggled as Miroku hopped into the back. "What you know I'm right. It's been years since we left and new kids have tried to take my streets," Kagome snorted as she cruised down the road. "You mean our streets," Sango raised a brow as he chuckled nervously. "Yes, our streets dear. And besides I think Inuyasha should get to know the streets," Miroku slammed into the seat in front of him when his sister pushed the brake. "Oww why did you do that," Miroku whined rubbing his bruised head. "Probably because you invited Inuyasha when you know what would happen when all the guys know we're back," Sango huffed as they rounded the corner to the bridge.

"Wow," Inuyasha said watching as more racing cars arrived at the bridge by the bay. "You haven't seen anything yet," Menomaru chuckled as he eyed several females walk passed him. Inuyasha just gave a nod as he stared at the beauty that stepped out of her car. She wore a red tank top that went perfectly with her tight jeans. "Well it's about time you got here. Though I must say now I'm going to have a jealous hanyou on my hands," Kagome said as she walked his way. Instantly Inuyasha looked around to see many men eyeing her with lust in their eyes. He growled before grabbing her into a possessive embrace. "Inuyasha I don't need you to protect me I've been hassled by guys my entire life," Kagome frown as he grabbed her back into his arms after she had freed herself.

"Yep but back then you weren't mine," he smirked dragging her along to their cars before she could protest. Kagome let out a huff before elbowing him in the stomach. "Kagome," he growled walking toward the girl with a leer in his eye. "I don't care what you say Inuyasha you don't own me," she smiled before disappearing in the crowd from the mad hanyou. "Oh little girl you are sorely mistaken if you think your not mine," Inuyasha narrowed his eyes before they widened. 'What the crap am doing when did I become so possessive oh her,' he thought catching a glimpse of her blue black hair. "Probably the day you realized you could lose her," he jumped at the sound of a familiar voice.

Standing behind him was no other then the one and only Miroku. "I surprised your talking to me," Inuyasha mentioned as his former boss stood beside him. "Yeah me too, but as I mentioned before when you are faced once faced with the fear of losing something you cling to it so it never happens again," Inuyasha looked at Miroku with understanding at his meaning. "I understand but why are you telling me this? When I first got here you treated me with hatred," Miroku sighed before looking at the hanyou straight in the eye. "I was afraid you would hurt my sister but after a while I could see the soft look you gave her when you thought no one noticed. I realized then that you cared for my sister and maybe you deserved another chance," Inuyasha turned away with a slight blush staining his face. "Besides if you run off with Kikyo again I will kill you," Miroku stated like he threatened people everyday. "Believe me Miroku when I say I won't," Inuyasha said as Miroku nodded before shoving the hanyou toward the starting gate.

"Glad you could join us," Sango said with sarcasm as she watched her boyfriend drag Inuyasha toward their group. "Why my love I'm hurt that you feel that way," everyone laughed at Miroku's pitiful show of making his girlfriend feel guilty. "Dude your embarrassing yourself," Kouga stated as Miroku pouted making everyone laugh again. "Why are you picking on me," he whined looking at Sango with puppy eyes. "Ahh come here baby," Sango cooed as she wrapped him in a hug. Miroku gladly snuggled into embrace as his hands disappeared from view. "Pervert," the group shook their heads as the observed the man knocked on the ground. "How we are related I will never know," Kagome muttered as he climbed back to his feet. "Well it's simple mother and father were so in love that they went up stairs and, Miroku was cut off from his story by a mad Sango who wanted to help her friend that was currently holding her ears. "Miroku why don't you all do us a favor and shut up," Menomaru piped up as everyone nodded in agreement.

**There you have it. i hoped you enjoyed. . oh just to let you know it will be at least two weeks before my next chapter since i will be visiting family. but anyway please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**yes, i'm back with another chapter for everyone.**

The three boys smiled at the girls sitting beside them as they continued to watch TV. Souta frowned as his pocket started to vibrate. "Hello," he spoke into his phone as Shippo and Kohaku saw the frown deepen. "Ok I'm on my way," he rose to his feet before turning to the other two boys. "It seems there is trouble at the club," Kohaku rising to his feet along with Shippo. "You girls better stay here it could get dangerous," the girls nodded as they watched the boys walk out the door.

"Thank goodness you're here Souta. A lady has been causing trouble," the bartender said as the three teens walked into the club. "Take us to them," Kohaku smiled cracking his knuckles. The bartender nodded as they made their way toward the back of the room. Souta stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the woman in the middle of the room. "Kikyo," Souta sneered as the woman smiled. "What's the matter Souta? She taunted with a chuckle. "So she is the slut everyone was talking about, Shippo and Kohaku whispered as her eyes traveled to them. "Well, Well looks like I caught two more delicious boys," she winked sending a shiver of disgust down their backs.

"Cut the crap slut and tell us why you're here," Souta spat to the scantily clad female. Kikyo gave Souta a wicked smile as she slowly walked toward him. "You remind me of your sisters," he slapped her hand away from his face. "You are not worthy to even speak their names," Shippo turned toward the door as he heard screaming and running. "Doesn't matter I've already killed one, but the youngest shall suffer where it hurts the most," Kikyo was slapped to the ground as gunshots sounded. "Man we've got trouble," Shippo exclaimed as they rushed out the door to see five men with guns. "Hello boys," Sounga smiled before aiming toward them.

"Well looks like there getting ready so I better go," Kagome smiled as she walked by Inuyasha with a teasing look. Inuyasha watched as Miroku also climbed to his feet while dragging two females from the crowd to the starting line. "Show off," Sango huffed as he gave her a wink. "Ladies," Miroku smiled as they both nodded. "Ready," one said as the crowd became silent. "Set," the engines roared as Miroku stepped between the cars. "Go," he yelled as the cars zoomed past him down the road. "And that my friend is what my day consists of," Inuyasha shook his head at the perv he called friend. "All we have to do now is wait for her to get back," Kouga slumped to the ground. "But in the mean time," Ayame smiled flipping her trunk open. Music blared as the gang started to have fun.

"Dang they won't answer their phones," Kohaku said shaking his head to Souta across the room. Souta cursed as he sat behind a desk avoiding bullets shot at him. "We can't keep this up," Shippo whispered to Kohaku beside him. "I know," he whispered back as Souta turned his way. Kohaku stared in horror as Souta gave them an 'I'm sorry' look before running out of his hiding spot. "Hold it men," Sounga commanded as he saw Souta come out of his place. The gang held their weapons as their leader eyed the boy in front of him. "So let me ask you one question. Are you ready to die?" Sounga cocked his gun while giving Souta a smirk. Souta remained quiet as he saw a shadow move behind everyone. "Come on boss show this brat who's boss," the men sniggered as the gun rose to chest level. "Any last words," he smiled raising his eyes to meet the man's in front of his.

"Yeah, goodbye," Shippo and Kohaku stared at each other before peering out of their hiding spot. Shots, groans, and shouts sounded as three figures stepped out of the shadows to attacked the five men. Sounga snuck out the back while the four other guys were wounded or killed. "Brother," Shippo whispered as Tsukasa turned around. "Bank, Renkotsu," Kohaku smiled in relief to see the two brothers. "How did you find us?" Souta asked still in his spot. "Three girls at the mansion," Bankotsu smiled crossing his arms. "Oh," the boys blushed as the other two men crossed their arms while giving the boys a suspicious look. "My Souta I guess I was wrong said you were nothing like your brother," the boy in question blushed harder as the other teens joined in the laughter. Their laughter was cut short by a gunshot and a painful cry.

"Move out of the way asshole," Kagome hissed at the car in front of her. She shifted her gears as her car burst forward passing the demon. As she rounded the corner her cell started to play 'Into the Ocean'. "What is it Bank?" Kagome asked recognizing his ring. "We've got trouble at the club," he answered seriously. Kagome furrowed her brows as she looked toward the finish line. "What is it Bank," Kagome shifted gears as her eyes went wide. "What," she breathed before narrowing in hatred. Kagome zoomed past the finish line toward the highway near the bridge.

The group stared in wonderment as Kagome zoomed passed everyone. "Where is she going?" Ayame asked watching Kagome turn toward the highway. Miroku pulled his vibrating cell out of his pocket with confusion. "What's up Kags? Why did you leave?" Miroku listened in anger as he ran to his car. "Now where is he going," Miroku zoomed out of the lot toward the bridge. Inuyasha stared after the drivers before sneaking toward his car. "Everyone has gone nuts," Kouga rubbed his head as a migraine started to form.

"Hold on dude your sisters on the way," Renkotsu held the bleeding teen in his arms. Shippo and Kohaku watched as their friend's breathing became ragged with each breath. Blood poured out of the wound in his side from the gunshot. "Stay down whore," Bank spat placing his foot on the tied up Kikyo on the floor. "Wait till Naraku hears about this," she huffed as Bank rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever," the doors flew open to reveal a fuming miko. Shippo took a step back away from the miko who was emitting purifying energy. Kagome glared at the other miko as she made her way to her brother. She placed a hand over his bleeding wound before healing him with her powers.

"Hey Miroku wait up,' Inuyasha called to his friend at the club entrance. Inuyasha was surprised to see an emotionless expression on his friends face. "Leave Inuyasha," he said as he continued inside. "Crap that," Inuyasha huffed following Miroku inside. Inuyasha stared in horror and surprise at the gang through the cracked door. "How does it feel huh," Kagome spat slamming Kikyo against a wall. "Kagome that is enough," Miroku commanded to the pair. "No, I'm going to make this bitch pay for what she did," Kagome spat with glowing eyes.

Kagome was suddenly stunned to see her victim quickly pulled away from her. "What," she whispered growing angry at the show in front of her. Inuyasha was holding and examining Kikyo's wounds. "So you've chosen to betray me again," Kagome muttered as the hanyou looked her way. "No. I had to stop you before you killed her," he answered lowering her to the ground. "Yes, we can't have your lover die," she spat obvious to the look he gave her. Kagome was startled when Inuyasha pushed her against a wall. "How dare," she started but was cut off by a snarl from the half demon holding her. "Everything I told you was true and will never change," she let out a breath as she looked into his golden eyes. "Then why did you stop me?" she asked panting from losing a lot of power from fighting him. Inuyasha smiled as he placed his forehead against hers. "Because you are not a killer or a cold person that doesn't care about anyone," she gave him a little smile before everything went black.

Inuyasha pulled the unconscious girl into his arms as the gang looked on the pair with relief. Miroku shook his head before ordering Renkotsu to interrogate the bleeding woman on the floor. "Ok," Renkotsu muttered dragging her out of the room. "So how are you," Bank smiled leaning on the hanyou. "Oh I don't know what do you think," Inuyasha mentioned gesturing toward his tussled hair, wrinkled clothes, scratches, and girl in his arms. "Oh never mind," Bank nervously stepped away after noticing the irritated look in the hanyou's eyes. "Ok everyone let's get out of here," Miroku said exiting the club. "Sure why not," the teens muttered following with the others behind them.

**Opps hoped nobody liked Kikyo. well review and continue reading cause more is to come**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes I know it has been a long time but don't worry I've wrote this chapter that is filled with suspense and much more. So anyway read please and enjoy.**

"What happened?" Sango exclaimed seeing her friend being carried by Inuyasha. "Nothing she just fainted from over exertion," Miroku waved it off as everyone walked inside the mansion. "Yeah especially after she kicked Kikyo's ass for shooting me," Souta muttered before slapping his hand on his mouth when Sango's eyes grew wide. "What you mean she got to Kikyo's slutty ass and I wasn't there to see it," she wined as everyone sweat dropped. "Ok anyway we have to contact Sesshoumaru and tell him what happed," Miroku pulled out his cell phone.

"That won't be necessary," Sesshoumaru replied with Rin right beside him. "I called him after I learned what happened at the club from Bank," Rin explained with a smile to the gang. "Good, now we can get down to business starting with what happened," Inuyasha spoke up from his position on the couch. "I'll tell you what happened Naraku thought he could lure Kagome and Inuyasha to club so he could kill them and take their power," Renkotsu said as everyone became quiet. "What power could he possibly want from mutt face," Kouga huffed before being hit on the head by Ayame. "Hey, I have power! More then enough to kill you," Inuyasha scowled at the wolf who was rubbing his head. "Enough we will discuss more of this tomorrow morning so until then you will not start a fight," Sesshoumaru directed his last statement to the scowling pair in front of him.

"Oww," Inuyasha muttered as eyed the stirring girl who had just slapped him. "What," she muttered opening her eyes to see gold. "Did you have a nice nap," he frowned as she looked at his red cheek. "What happened to you?" she questioned sitting up on the bed. "I was slapped after bringing you to your room," she laughed as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she rubbed his cheek with her hand. Inuyasha gave her a smile before placing his hand on hers. "I'm sorry about all the things I put you through in the states," Inuyasha said with sincerity. "It's alright I understand you were confused about your feelings," Inuyasha looked away knowing she was right. "But its ok I trust you and before you bring up today that doesn't count because I was under emotional stress with thoughts of vengeance," she laughed as he gave her a look.

"Kikyo has been imprisoned," Sounga spoke from his place on the ground. Naraku glared at the man before summoning his servant into the room. "Yes, Sir," she spoke with coldness toward her master. "Kagura, I have some business I would like for you to take care of," the demoness eyed the man on the floor who looked at her. She had black haired pulled back into a bun and glowing red eyes. Her black suit fit her tall lean figure. "I don't need some witch to take my job," Sounga exclaimed rising to his feet. "Apparently I do cause all I've seen from you is failure," Naraku snarled rising to his feet as well. Sounga breathed with fury as he eyed the other fuming man in front of him. "I will not have you fail again," Naraku smirked as two large lizard demons grabbed Sounga. Sounga continued to struggle as they lead him into the dark torture chamber.

"What do I do?" a lone demoness asked herself as she walked through a darkened city. She quietly walked down the street before her eyes fell on the tall 'Taisho' building. 'Maybe I can ask the Taisho brothers for help,' she thought before reminding herself they hated her and her love. "I'm sorry," she said as she bumped into someone. "Yura," the person replied with disgust and hatred. Yura gasped as she stared into the hate filled eyes of the demon in front of her. "Menomaru," she whispered as he grabbed her wrist with his hand. "I should just kill you now for all the things that has happened," he growled shoving her into an alley wall. Menomaru was stunned as he watched Yura start to cry. "Go ahead I'll soon be dead anyway," tears rolled down her face to the ground. "Why do you say that," he questioned as she stared at him with teary eyes. "It's a long story but I think it will help you with your battle with Naraku," her faced hardened as she started her story.

"Wake up," a voice whispered to the man trying to hide from the sun. "Go away," he muttered as the girl giggled when he buried himself deeper in his covers. "I'm afraid I can't do that sweetheart everyone is downstairs including your brother waiting for you to join us," she sighed when she heard a 'don't care' from the lump in the bed. Kagome narrowed her eyes before launching on the bed, knocking Inuyasha off the bed. Inuyasha sat up to see an innocent looking girl smiling at him. "Good now that you're up get dressed and come down stairs," she mentioned before dashing out of the room before he could catch her.

"There went Inuyasha," Miroku said as everyone heard a thump from upstairs. "Indeed," Sesshoumaru spoke from his seat at the table. "So what do we do with the witch we got tied in the basement?" Kouga asked as he leaned back in his seat. "I say we let her rot or better yet shoot her," Miroku shook his head at his girlfriend's evil look. "That won't be necessary I've already informed a friend of mine in the F.B.I. that we have her," everyone blinked at the demon in confusion. "Why did you do that," Ayame piped up in her chair beside Bankotsu. "So that if she is not killed a place in jail will be waiting for her," the gang nodded in understanding. Before anyone replied the doors opened to reveal a happy Kagome and an irritated Inuyasha.

"Glad you have decided to join us," Sesshoumaru gave his brother a glare as he took a seat beside him. "Yeah, Yeah whatever asshole," Inuyasha glared back as he flopped down in his chair. "So what did we miss," Sango raised a brow at her cheerful friend. "You on drugs," Souta questioned before receiving a kick from his sister. "No now shut up," Miroku shook his head as he witnessed his sibling's childlessness. "Nothing really important we were all waiting for you two to arriving," Rin covered not wanting to bring up Kikyo in front of the pair. "Anyway now that everyone is here let's get down to business," Sesshoumaru spoke quieting the muttering members around him.

Hours flew by as they discussed their plans to stop Naraku from catching them off guard again. "Man that's not right," Kohaku complained sitting beside Souta and Shippo. "After what happened yesterday I say keeping someone with us is a good idea," both the boys glared at the fox demon beside them. "The only reason that happened was because we where not armed," both sisters jumped to their feet toward their brothers. "Next time it could be worse," Sango knocked her brother across the head. "You all could be dead," Kagome finished knocking her brother on the head too. "Yeah, ok maybe your right," they muttered rubbing their headings in their seat. "Good now that everything is settled Bankotsu will be your bodyguard," the boys groaned as he walked toward them. "I don't know why you're upset. You could have had my brother Jakotsu," he laughed as they made a face.

Sesshoumaru left in his limo before everyone headed to their rooms. "So the plan is act normal with caution till we find Naraku's hiding place," Renkotsu asked coming in from his trip downtown. "Yep that's right," Kagome smiled heading to the swimming pool. Renkotsu stopped in his tracks as he felt his pocket vibrate. "Hello man," he answered recognizing the ring tone. Renkotsu's eyes widened before he rushed back out the door to his car. "Idiot had to go and get hurt," he cursed turning a sharp corner. The blue Jaguar crushed through the bushes into the park as two figures rushed to the car when it came to a stop beside them. "What, oh hell no," Renkotsu exclaimed when he saw Yura start to get into the car. "Oh hush man and drive," Menomaru yelled as dodged a bullet getting in. Renkotsu swirled through the street still stiff as he cast glances at the woman in the back. "You better have a good explanation for this cause if not you're dead," Renkotsu mentioned to the man beside him. "Believe me I do," Menomaru said thinking back to what he learned from the demoness.

FLASHBACK

Sounga and I use to be regular teens until the night we met Naraku," Yura started her story with a far away look. "It was dark when we heading through the park home. Half way through a man steps out of the trees with a proposition," Menomaru listened with interest as she continued. "He wanted us to kill some people in exchange for money and more. Sounga held me close as he turned down the offer from him," with each sentence her breathing became pants. "Why didn't you leave?" Menomaru asked as he held the trembling girl from falling. Yura looked up into his eyes with new fear. "We tried but it was useless. When we had reach the end of the park an immense pain shot through us," the pair was obvious to the world as the story continued. "Standing right beside Naraku was a little girl with a glowing mirror. Later we learned that the mirror had stolen our life forces making us slaves to his bidding," Menomaru narrowed his eye brows in confusion.

"If that is true then how are you here telling me this?" he asked as she took a step away from him. "After the battle with the Taisho brothers Sounga thought it would be better to try to find our souls and escape then stay and die from his bidding. But not to long ago he was caught and imprisoned for trying to free us from Naraku. But the thing you must know is Naraku is sending a wind demoness and the soul sucking little girl after Inuyasha and Kagome," Menomaru eyes widen as a loud noise was heard. "Looks like Yura, has betrayed us," a voice spoke with venom. "Hakudoshi," Yura whispered as the white haired man pulled out a gun. "Yes, the one and only but anyway it's time to die," he smirked shooting his gun at the pair. "Come on," Menomaru said running with the girl behind him. Yura stared in horror as a bullet struck the demon in the arm. "Forget let's go," he breathed pulling out his cell phone.

END FLASHBACK.

**Wow told you it had suspense. Anyway hoped you enjoyed and are waiting for the next chapter. So please review.**


End file.
